


Jeanette

by DefiantCandle17



Series: Geralt’s Poems [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17
Summary: Geralt finds a woman’s body and reads her letter of defiance. He records his thoughts.Part of the Geralt’s Poem’s seriesTrigger warning for death of sensitive nature including infant mortality
Series: Geralt’s Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Jeanette

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for discussion death of a pregnant woman and infant mortality.

I found you

After I killed the basilisk 

That killed you.  
  


You were there in the mud 

Dead 

I read your letter to your father 

Unsent 

It read 

How you were parted from him 

But were glad to do so

You took from the dowry 

A silver plate or two 

Some crowns 

Some jewels 

You wrote of Kurt 

A man your father hated 

And how he became your husband 

And mocked him on your long 

Shed purity 

Who he valued more than your feelings 

Outside of Oxenfurt

Was where I found you. 

You in the dirt by the lake,

And Kurt impaled 

On the wooden ruin of 

The staked fence 

Of the ruined redanian 

War camp 

You tell him, spitefully 

That you are expecting a child 

That you will provide for with the silver 

That You took. 

  
  


That was your plan

Headstrong 

to the last.

I find the ones who die

About to give life

Hardest to stomach.

I saw, somewhere in Velen, south of here 

A family’s cart

Overturned by ghouls

A warm letter welcomed them 

A family on their way to a home 

With room to spare 

They would have been welcome

Perhaps safe

Man, woman, child

Dead in the toiled 

Sodden dirt

That was hard 

But this is perhaps harder 

I sit with you for an hour.

Take Kurt off the stake 

Igni 

robs the drowners and ghouls 

Of your bodies. 

And then I go. 

Farewell Jeanette

**Author's Note:**

> I do promise that the next one will be a bit more positive!   
> Thank you those who have stuck with me so far.


End file.
